Our section is investigating the structural basis of intercellular signaling via chemotaxis and the role of chemokines in the process of viral infection, as well as correlating the structures of defensins with their antimicrobial and chemotactic properties. We are also studying the enzymatic mechanism and specificity of L-asparaginases. Although we primarily use X-ray crystallography in our studies, our research techniques also extend into biochemistry and molecular biology. Our recent efforts have been concentrated in three distinct areas: 1) chemokines and chemokine receptors, 2) beta-defensins, and 3) L-asparaginases.